


I'd drown you in a spoon

by Silence_burns



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Gen, Sea, domestic orm, set after the aquaman movie, you can't stop me from making him experience the life on the land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine Arthur bringing King Orm to you as a safe place before his trial.





	1. Chapter 1

How did you end up in here? Well, that one was easy - you drove down a very well-known road to one of Bruce’s mansions. This particular one was perched on the shore and had an amazing view of the sea and even a private beach. It was definitely something that overly wealthy Bruce Wayne would buy at some point and then forget about. It’d be a good deed if one made  good use of it once in a while, right? Even if the beach was currently drowning in garbage.

The question of why you ended up there was a tricky one, though. You didn’t have any obligation to. Sure, helping a friend sounded good, but still not good enough to calm your nerves and let you enjoy the evening. 

The sun set the sea on fire, making it a thousand shimmering colors. Last lonely fishermen boats were coming back to the shore in the distance as the village was slowly preparing to finish the day. Birds screamed over your head, circling monotonously, hopeful to see a treat worth diving at.

How come you could ride into battle without fear and now, when everything was perfectly, utopian peaceful, you kept fidgeting on the pier, making the old boards creak under you.

You could still walk away and no one would see a thing. No one would judge you for leaving the place, despite all its beauty.

But you stayed. You stayed like the dumbass you surely were, still unsure of your own reasons.

You didn’t wait for much longer. First you heard a splash of water and before you registered it, two men were standing in front of you, completely drenched.

“I hate you,” you said clearly to Arthur. The words escaped your mouth before you thought about them.

He laughed, not bothered a bit. He patted the back of the other man.

“No, you don’t. You wouldn't’ve agree if you hated me.”

“I hung up on you.”

“And yet, you still came. I knew I could count on you,” Arthur smiled, turning to the man on his left.

You’d already heard the news, despite not being a part of the events in Atlantis. You’d known Arthur for way too long for him to leave you out of something this important.

Eyeing his brother, you couldn’t help but look for any similarities. He was visibly uncomfortable, but held his head high and returned your gaze unwaveringly . Now you could understand him as a king. He was born to rule.

“Yeah, about that… Are you sure it’s a good idea, Arthur? I’m not saying your ideas are usually plain stupid and not properly thought-out, but… that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“Don’t worry, The Council approved it. My brother must stay out of Atlantis for a while, at least for as long as it takes to clean up all the mess and call a proper court meeting. The safest place for him to avoid getting into more trouble is to stay on land for a while.”

You noticed how Orm flinched at his last words involuntarily.

“I know. I’ll do my best, but remember you owe me,” you teased out of habit.

“Sure,” Arthur winked before facing his brother. “This is a great opportunity and I deeply hope you won’t throw it away. My friend here agreed to let you stay with her for a while, and I hope you appreciate this alternative to rotting in a prison cell. Behave.”

“I’m not the one whose manners you should worry about,” Orm answered coldly.

“Right. Nice chat, see you later,” Arthur patted his shoulder before backing off towards the sea. He shot you a bright smile before diving into the deep.

Awkwardness hit you twice as hard, but it faded quickly. It was just a few days, come on. Arthur wouldn’t have called you if he had a better choice.

Orm looked at the sea too, with a mix of emotions on his face. You noticed melancholy and resentment, which were understandable in his situation. Being a cast away from his own home, where he was once a king, must have been difficult. Especially if it was his own brother to inflict all those changes.

“Did he even ask if you wanted to come here, or did he just drag you with him?” you asked out of curiosity.

Orm eyed you before answering, carefully choosing his words.

“A little bit of both.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him. He’s a good friend, but sometimes I want to drown him in a spoon.”

He shot you a strange look. “What does that mean?”

“It’s a saying.”

“I’ve never heard it before.”

“‘Cause I’m the one using it. Come on, it’s getting dark.”

Orm watched you walk off the pier and head towards the house made of stone and glass. He wasn’t sure what to think about you. He’d heard a lot of strange stories about land dwellers, but now that he’d finally met one of them, he wasn’t sure how to react.

Casting one last glance to the sea that’s been a part of him for so long, Orm turned towards the land. His silver-blue armor caught the setting sun, the metal clattering quietly as he moved. It felt heavier than it used to.


	2. Chapter 2

The times required a change, whether it was the one Orm asked for or not. Declaring a war on the surface world, he was aware that one day he'd have to leave the ocean, at least for a battle or to meet surface dweller's rulers. Orm wasn't interested in anything more, so he had never thought a day would come when he was nothing more than a common man walking on the beach. 

He wasn't victorious and neither was he king anymore. None of his dreams and plans prepared him for such a drastic, and though it was difficult to admit, quite ironic change of fate. 

Seagulls screamed far over his head, the sound harsh and much louder than he was used to. Of course, he'd been on the surface on more than a few occasions - to seal a deal with human mercenaries, to bring them Atlantean weapons - but those were brief visits, and focused on finishing a certain task. He didn't have much time for admiring the views, and even if he did, what could be better than strong, powerful walls over Atlantis, with their sharp edges and mesmerizing colors, with the creatures peacefully living among the people in a perfect harmony… 

He looked up, at the  dark building of stone and glass placed on a small cliff, with narrow, plain stones leading the way uphill. It looked unformed and graceless. The stench of rot surrounded it, coming down from the beach, littered in piles of trash the sea had cast away by his order. It felt like a lifetime ago. It was a lifetime ago, back when he still had the power to rule over it. 

“You coming?” 

He looked up at you, waiting for him in the middle of the stairs carved in stone, slippery and covered in loose sand. 

“You shouldn't have agreed,” Orm said. “You have no obligation to Atlantean politics.”

You gestured to the littered beach. “Maybe, but staying neutral and away from it doesn’t seem to be a choice anymore.” 

He reached the stairs when you already made your way up on the grass colored hill the house, or rather the mansion, stood on. Up close it presented nicely and it was clear that the person it belonged to had some taste. A long balcony hugged one side of it, hovering over the cliff. 

“Come on, Orm. It's getting chilly outside,” you urged him, standing in the doorway. 

The shock made him frown. “As far as I recall, we are not familiar. You have no right to address me by name.” 

“Really? Then what should I call you?” you asked, but your tone was clearly mocking. 

His first thought was ‘Your Majesty’ or ‘King’, but he quickly realized he held no rights to those titles anymore. With his situation still unclear and waiting for the judgment from The Council, he was nothing more than just ‘Orm’ Marius, stripped of everything he'd ever achieved. 

Walking past you, he kept quiet. 

The inside of the house was stately. The wooden floor and intricate furniture seemed familiar to what his apartments used to look like, only the fabric was accustomed to underwater housing. Other parts looked harsh and barbaric in a way, Orm imagined, his half-brother would appreciate. It had none of the pure, vibrant colors of Atlantean interiors. 

You missed him, heading to the other room. “Give me a second, I'm sure Bruce stocks his clothes somewhere in there. He's a big guy, so they should fit you. It doesn't surprise me your brother didn't think of bringing you any of your own.” 

“What's wrong with my armor?” Orm frowned, following you into the house after a moment of hesitation. 

“Nothing, unless you want to sleep in it. Besides, Bruce won't care, he doesn't even come here anymore.” 

“Who is this Bruce?” despite himself, he wanted to know. Besides, it was only polite to keep the conversation going, right? Unlike some, he had manners. 

You were digging in a huge wardrobe housed in a room of blacks and grays. 

“He's a friend, I think, just like Arthur. We've had some fun times together, you know. Fought an alien army, killed a god, saved the world. Usual Friday evening. Here, this should fit you.”

You handed him a pile of clothing with a smile. 

“You can take this room if you want, or any other. There are a lot of empty rooms here.” 

You left him with a mixture of emotions and a sense of dissociation brought by your words. This was not what he expected when Arthur brought him to the shore. For good or worse, he wasn't yet sure. 


	3. Chapter 3

Coming out of the room after changing his clothes, Orm expected you gone. He found you in a spacious living room, one side of which was made entirely of glass.

It  brought the last bits of light inside and showed a perfectly shaped coast and the sea, shimmering in the sunset. Orm admitted it looked peaceful, but it was still nothing compared to the view from his tower back in Atlantis. There, he could overlook the bigger part of the whole city, with its colorful, harmonized buildings and the range of sea creatures mixing harmlessly with the Atlanteans. Here, on the surface, there was just this emptiness and rubbish behind the glass.

“Whisky or vodka?” you asked over the counter that divided the living room from a small kitchen. 

Orm gave you a blank stare.

“Okay, tea it is,” you shrugged, pouring yourself some more.

You started the kettle and begun rummaging through the rest of the shelves. The alcohol was easy to find, just like some snacks, but there was still a lot to discover.

“You sure you don’t want some whisky? Bruce always buys the best,” you asked hopefully, crouching under the counter. You found a few empty tea boxes, collecting dust and sheltering a few spiders.

Orm looked around the room and after a moment of hesitation sat on a stool by the counter. He wasn’t used to wearing human clothes, missing the familiar weight of his armor, he contemplated retrieving his armor from the other room. The fabric was not much to his liking, it was nowhere near as soft or strong as he was used to. He sighed.

“Is it a surface custom to drink so late and without a reason?”

“Only among the alcoholics.”

“I’m not an alcoholic,” Orm stated slowly, frowning.

“But my part of ‘us’ is.”

You appeared behind the counter again, victoriously holding an unopened box. You blew the dust off. You fished a fairly clean cup out of a cupboard and poured the water in. The tea you found seemed to be fruit-flavored. Orm seemed like a guy who’d rather appreciate some classic green tea, but he’d have to find it himself.

The radio in the background filled the air with some calm, slow music. It was a good idea to turn it on. Orm didn’t seem overly talkative unless something interested him, and that could pose an awkward problem for a while.

Once again, you cursed Arthur and his dumb ideas. You weren’t even sure what to talk about with this guy, which topics would be too painful or uncomfortable to use. You truly were a disastrous person to ask this favor of. Arthur should have known better.

“So, what are your plans now?” you asked, sipping your drink. “Besides, of course, sitting there all gloomy and scary.”

“I’m not doing that. Also, please don’t pour any more alcohol into my tea, I already told you I’m not interested in drinking today,” Orm watched your hands. He took the cup from you, but didn’t drink it.

“So, what you’re saying is, we can do it tomorrow.”

“No.”

“Why not? You got any better plans?” you sat in front of him, curiosity evident in your voice.

Orm decided not to answer. He was already puzzled - on the one hand, you were clearly questioning him, which was something he didn’t accept even in his own court, but on the other hand, you acted so casual about it, like you didn’t have any trap planned behind it. Politics made him wary of people’s intentions, but it also made him hesitant in what seemed to be a harmless conversation.

“At least you finally get to have some vacation. It must be nice to finally rest, without anyone bothering you.”

Careful, you reminded yourself, watching his expression grow suspicious.

“My time here depends mostly on you,” Orm finally admitted. It made him uneasy to address you without any titles, but as far as he was concerned, you didn’t hold any.

“That’s true I think, but you know, I’m not gonna force you to do anything, I’m not your guardian. You are a free man on the surface. I wouldn’t advise you to leave the house without me though, but the choice is yours.”

“I’m very far from being a free man,” he let out a dry laugh, fixing his hands on the cup as if he didn’t want you to see them fidget. “Not after what I’ve done both here and to my own home.”

“Maybe, but it’s not like you didn’t have a good reason. Skipping the parley and meetings with our leaders and going straight to war might not be the best idea, but overall you had a good point.”

Surprise showed on his face. It was the first emotion he let so clearly out from under his stoic mask. He looked younger when he did so.

Orm needed to make sure he heard you right, “You agree to that, despite living on the surface? Are you mad?”

You decided not to take offense.

“No, no, no. The war part is bad. But forcing responsibility for people’s actions back onto them was a good one. I mean, everybody knows we’ve been polluting and damaging the seas for decades, but no one wanted to fix it properly. Throwing all the trash back onto the land could actually change that. Orm, don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m sorry.”

He dropped his gaze onto the steaming tea. The way you spoke about the recent events, so easily and calmly, unsettled him. Ever since his defeat to Arthur, all Orm could hear were angry accusations and depreciation. He was so used to it by then, that hearing a completely opposite reaction felt like such an abstract concept.

“I’m sorry,” you broke the silence. “I shouldn’t have talked about that. I guess I’m just tired after the whole day of driving here. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go and get some rest. We can talk in the morning if you want.”

“Of course,” Orm nodded.

“The bathroom is behind that door, and if you get hungry, I’ve put some food in the fridge. Good night, Orm,” you smiled before heading upstairs.

“Good night.”

The house grew silent soon. Slow, dreamy radio music still played from the corner of the living room, so different from what he was used to.

Sitting alone, Orm appreciated the space you gave him. It’d been a long day for him too, and he had a lot to settle in his head.

The sea behind the window darkened when the moonless night came. For the first time in his life, he didn’t hear its gentle call.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming down the stairs, you noticed the house was almost completely silent except for the radio music that drifted from the kitchen. You remembered leaving it on yesterday. Orm probably didn’t know how to turn it off, so he must have left it. The thought made you feel guilty - you should have shown him around a little better, after all, he was new to the surface. It was easy to forget, seeing him in casual clothes, speaking politely, always in perfect control.

Heading to the kitchen, you stopped in the doorway. Orm looked over his shoulder, nodding to you. He was sitting exactly where you left him the day before.

“Good morning.”

“Have you slept at all?” you asked, walking past him. The tea in his hands was cold and untouched.

“I had a lot to think about.”

“No doubt. Thank God I’m too stupid to have so many thoughts, it’d drive me insane.”

Orm frowned, watching you move around the kitchen and collect ingredients. He may have not known you long, but wouldn’t think of you so low. He didn’t understand how you could depreciate yourself so easily.

“I’d ask what you prefer for breakfast, but the only thing I can make is eggs on toast, because the rest is in cans. I’m going to have to buy some normal food in the village later. I have no idea what force made Bruce fill his basement with those damn cans.”

Orm just nodded, unsure what he could add. “Please, don’t bother making me breakfast, I am-…”

“Yeah, sure, I totally should let you starve. I can already see how happy Arthur will be once he comes back and sees your mummified corpse. Now shut up and eat before it gets cold or I’ll make you.”

You put a plate in front of him, sitting in your previous seat in front of him. The stress from yesterday eased a bit once you got to know Orm a little better, but it made your hunger grow through the night anyway. Stuffing your mouth with as much food as fit, it took you a moment to notice Orm staring at you with pure amusement.

“What? It’s not a palace, I don’t need manners.”

“It’s just… been awhile since someone told me to shut up. I think the last time it was Vulko, when I was still a kid.”

“Well, did you deserve it?”

“Most definitely, although I didn’t see it that way back then.”

You laughed, almost spitting out the food. Orm watched your reaction before taking a bite of the toast.

“How is it?” you asked.

“Tasty.”

“You can’t lie… Well, you’re gonna have to wait for something better until I get some groceries.”

Chewing the last bite, you put the plate into the sink. The morning light stretched over the sea, giving you hope for pleasant weather, despite the early hour.

“I’m gonna be outside if you need me,” you told Orm. “Make yourself at home, seriously.”

You grabbed your coat on the way out. It wasn’t really meant for weather as cold as it could get so close to the water, but it was the best you had there. On second thought, you should check some of Bruce’s clothes - they would be too big for sure, but at least you’d stay warm. That was a good idea to keep in mind.

Cold breeze pinched your uncovered skin, making you shiver. Normally you’d take a run along the beach to exercise, but since you’d promised Arthur to keep an eye on his brother, it wouldn’t be a good idea to leave him alone.

You didn’t need to be a detective to see how troubled Orm was and how uneasy he felt in completely new surroundings. If you only could, you’d change it and adjust it to make him feel more welcomed, but you were afraid there wasn’t much you could do in his case.

Just as he said, he had a lot to come to terms with, and that you wouldn’t be much help with, at least not so early. You hoped it would change with time - and that he would be given that time.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Orm a while to finish the toast. The taste was not the worst, but it was certainly far from the cuisine he was used to. Still, it would be rude of him to leave it, so even though he wasn’t hungry, he forced himself to finish it.

His last proper meal had been a while ago, back at the Atlantean arrest. Skipping meals should make him feel worse, but the hunger was just not there. It’d been replaced by a nauseating sense of pointlessness and disconnection. His thoughts mingled together like serpents, keeping him in place.

It was not pity for himself that he felt, but uselessness. He had been replaced in his beloved Atlantis. He had been betrayed by the one promised to him. And now, banished from his own home, what was there left for him? Whatever he’d choose to do, it would be a pointless caricature of what used to be. No more than an image from a broken mirror - still the same from distance, but crooked and distasteful up close. 

Orm heard the door shut behind you. A few moments later he noticed you walk to the littered beach. You looked at the house and waved at him. Looking at your serene self, it was easy to forget how much of his life was over.

Orm took a shaky breath. He didn’t recognize himself, he never thought of himself as so prone to pitying his fate, but there he was, willingly closed in an artificial, alien space, too unstable to make a move on his own. How different he used to be just a few days ago, bending the oceans to his will…

His bones cracked when he stood up. He put the plate into the sink. The tea from the day before was already cold and bitter, but that was only his fault.

He stretched a little before following you. The early breeze was cool on his face, but as every Atlantean, Orm was used to cold.

He found you rummaging through the litter.

Watching you try to move an old, rusty barrel was an interesting experience. He learned a few new curses too.

“What are you doing?” he finally asked curiously.

“Can’t you see?”

“All I see is your struggle. You are turning red too. Are you feeling well?”

You dropped on the sand, catching your breath hastily. The barrel hadn’t budged, all you managed to do was get the brown rust all over yourself.

“I feel amazing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Do I sound like I’m lying?”

“I noticed there is a very fine line between joke and a lie in most of your words.”

You burst out laughing. “Sounds like you’ve got me all figured out. Now, could you please move a little? I need to push this thing there…”

Orm watched you stand up and grapple with another corroded piece of junk. It finally gave up with a harsh metallic shrieking, and let you drag it away from the beach.

“Why are you doing this?” Orm asked as you continued to sort through the trash.

“I like my beach clean.”

“I thought it was your friends’ house.”

“Yeah, but I’m the one living there right now, and let me tell you, this mess is getting on my nerves.”

Orm didn’t interrupt you for the rest of the day. He sat on a nearby rock, a quiet companion.

He felt puzzled. A part of him knew that this was exactly the sort of reaction he hoped to inflict among the surface dwellers, to push them into fixing their own problems.

But watching you struggle and yet not asking for any help, despite obviously needing it, made him uneasy. His initial reaction was to help you anyway, just like his manners taught him to, but he immediately realized how ironic it would be. You were the surface dweller, dealing with the problems of the surface. Why should he fix it for you? Just because of some weak sense of familiarity? Even in his current position (or the lack of it), Orm felt above that.

Still, he couldn’t suppress this annoying sense of guilt.

Turing his face towards the sea, he tried to enjoy the warmth of the sun on his skin. It proved more difficult than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

You’d spent the past few days cleaning up the area around the house, slowly but successfully removing some of the piled up trash from the sea.

It was hard work that didn’t result in any visible change despite you packing up whole bags of trash and driving them to the nearest legitimate dump, just outside the city.

You came home around meal time, and took a long shower before heading to the kitchen. Orm could see your exhaustion and often watched you work from the porch. You never once asked him for help, and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. He was used to being helpful and useful, so the wait was slowly driving him insane.

You seemed not to notice, focused entirely on your task. You still talked with him every day and those were pleasant conversations. Nothing important or upsetting. It was careful. He appreciated that.

You laid down on the sand, out of breath again. You’d cleared only a small space, just enough for one person to lay on. Orm watched you from a bench nearby, impressed by your stubbornness.

“For once, I’d really appreciate a less sunny day,” you admitted after a while, wiping the sweat from your brow.

“You could always just leave it,” he noted.

“It’s not like I have anything better to do here, you know?”

“Still, it’s going to take you ages to finish it. Look at how much it covers the beach. You can’t see the end of it.”

“There will be an end when I’m done with it. Besides, weren’t you the one responsible for resurfacing all of this?”

He frowned. “I was, but the point wasn’t to make a single, weak human try and fail to clean it all.”

“Well, it’s not like this weak human’s got much help.”

“They could ask for it,” Orm said through gritted teeth.

“What if they don’t want to?”

“Then they are foolish for thinking they alone can change anything!”

“Thank God they are the only ones who have fallen down that mind trap of ambition, right…?” you asked with a sly smirk, shamelessly winking at him.

Orm felt played. But instead of him admitting it, it made him angry.

“What exactly is your problem?” he stood up, making his way towards you in quick, angry steps.

“Do I look like I have any?” you provoked him on purpose, getting back to your legs too. Ignoring the sand falling off you, you looked Orm directly in the eyes.

He stopped a few inches from you. “You look like you need to be reminded of your place.”

“Scary. Do it.”

Orm frowned, getting the opposite reaction than what he expected.

You used that moment to your advantage, punching him.

Orm blocked it with his forearm, more surprised than angry now. Moving back, he ducked another hit.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for my place. I think I’ve lost it somewhere in there.”

He jumped back when you aimed for his legs. Fighting on the surface was slower and messier than underwater, where he could use the currents to prop and move him. The sand was unsteady, but there wasn’t steadier ground to move onto.

“Stop it.”

“Why? You promised to teach me.”

“Stop playing games or you’ll meet the consequences,” Orm growled, catching your foot mid-kick.

He had a strong grip. You couldn’t free it.

“Tell them they’re welcome.”

You jumped, using your captured leg to get to him. With the other one, you slammed him right in the chest. Orm stumbled, letting you go. You hit the sand, but he stayed up.

One look at him and you could clearly see you crossed the line.

With no time to get up, you kicked his legs, hoping to make him fall and lose advantage. On one knee, he caught your arm and pushed you to the left.

A few moments of struggling later, you blocked his legs while he was pushing your face into the ground. Neither of you could change the position even a bit, but if you had to be honest, Orm at least didn’t have to breath in the sand.

“Are you done?” he muttered, trying to fight your resistance and writhing.

“I can do this all day,” you said, knowing perfectly well you couldn’t. But you’d rather suffocate than let him win the round. It’d been getting boring anyway.

“Why can’t you… just give up already? There’s no point in keeping this up.”

You squished his leg harder, bending it painfully. “I haven’t had so much fun in forever.”

You breathed some sand in when Orm pushed you lower. You started coughing uncontrollably when it irritated your nose. You tried to get it out, feeling your eyes water and sneezing the life out of you, but all it did was make you feel even worse.

Orm loosened his grip on you with a frown and hesitancy. He sat next to you, watching you get yourself together again. When you were finally done, you laid down, sweaty and tired, but as happy as anyone who just had a good fight.

The sun burned your exposed skin ruthlessly.

“Are you okay?”

You gave him thumbs up. “Give me a moment and we can have another round.”

Orm scoffed, shaking his head with disbelief. “Why are you like this?”

“I don’t know how to be anyone else.”

He acted as if he didn’t hear you and that may have been true. He was looking at the thin line of sea visible over the trash.

“Giving up is necessary sometimes, as well as bending to other’s will and changing your mind and adapting to that change… You may not be a politician, but you must know that.”

“Change is good, but only as long as I can stay true to myself,” you stated calmly, looking at the sky. “I’m the one I live for.”

You’d give more than a penny for his thoughts. Your words seemed to remind him of something, but you didn’t know him well enough to guess what it was.

“That’s an interesting point of view,” he said after a while.

Somehow, Orm looked more… peaceful? It may have just been the angle, on second thought.

“Suffocation does it for me. Wanna try it?”

“I’ll pass,” he said, but the slightest of smiles seemed to play on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Sand irritated your skin in places you’d never think it could get. You could see it falling off you on your way back to the house.

Orm didn’t seem to be bothered by such mundane problems, still looking stunning and perfect despite being in exactly the same fight as you. It wasn’t fair, but wearing fashionable and expensive clothes Bruce stored in the house was certainly doing him a favor.

“So, we’re good, right?” you asked him on the stone stairs.

He huffed. “First you hit me and then ask if I’m mad about it?”

“It’s not like you didn’t deserve it. Besides, you look way better now. Less… sulky.”

“I highly doubt that’s the reason behind it,” he stated, but there wasn’t much certainty in his voice.

As you’d told Arthur when he asked you this favor, you really weren’t the best at dealing with people, and it didn’t matter much if they’d been born on the surface or in the seas. You simply didn’t have enough patience to tiptoe around problems - slamming them and watching the results seemed like much a better idea, and certainly a much faster one.

It didn’t work for everyone though, and you had also explained that to Orm’s brother. He seemed confident that it was exactly the kind of therapy Orm needed. You laughed it off back then, but now you could see his point.

“So, what are your plans for the rest of the day?” you asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge.

You handed one to Orm, already on his favorite stool.

“I have so many possibilities I have no idea what to chose.”

“Sarcasm is back, nice. Now we’re talking. How about we grab some food and head to town for a little shopping? Since you so kindly offered, you can help me get some heavier stuff on the truck and get them to the dump.”

“I do not recall such a promise.”

“Oh, honey, no need to be shy, I still really appreciate it.”

“You are unbearable,” Orm said with exasperation and a sense of surrender. He’d known you long enough to know arguing was pointless.

“And you’re doing great so far.”

“How did you and my brother manage not to kill each other on your ‘adventure’?,” he asked curiously.

“We resolved all the issues right at the start.”

“You punched him too?”

“We’re besties now, so I dare say it was worth it.”

Orm found himself laughing. It’s been such a bizarre experience, to feel lighter at last. Despite the obvious silliness and provoking nature of your behavior, it did, somehow, manage to break him out of the cycle of self pitying and doubting.

You noticed that too, sipping the cold beer on the other side of the bar. It took you longer than you expected, but the results seemed to finally reach the surface.

“Come on, we’ve got a town to visit and a fridge to fill.”


	8. Chapter 8

Watching Orm drop the heaviest trash bag in the back of your pick-up was a strangely satisfying view. His work looked effortless and so different from your struggling. If you knew getting into a fight with him would improve things so much, you would have do it way earlier.

“You should do this for a living,” you nodded appreciatively. “I’d pay you.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Shame…”

Orm put the last one in and turned to you, casually leaning against the car. He looked good in Bruce’s clothes.

“How come you didn’t even break a sweat?” you asked. “I’d break my back doing that. Or are you too pretty to sweat?”

“I’m too pretty,” he said, not missing a beat, despite his cheeks going slightly red. Before you could observe him any further, he walked to the other side of the car. “Are you coming?”

“Sure, just let my poor human legs catch up to you.”

You started the car and drove down the narrow path leading back to town. It wasn’t particularly far from the mansion, but the road didn’t lead any further, so the only people using it were probably Bruce and his pack.

Because of that, a lot of potholes appeared throughout the winter and no one bothered to fix them.Avoiding them was an absorbing experience, especially thanks to the beautiful cliffs right outside your window.

Thanks to that, you didn’t have enough focus left to bother Orm any further - something you’d come to enjoy greatly. It wasn’t the wisest of choices, given your recent history and shared temper, but who was there to judge you?

Besides, Orm was a big boy and could handle scolding you if you went too far.

What was interesting though, was him playing along with your provocations. He may still blush a little, but if he worked hard enough, he may come out of his self pitying shell at last.

You were truly amazing.

“What do you think about the surface so far?” you asked once the road became easier and wider. The town was slowly rising on the horizon. “I know you haven’t seen much of it, but, you know, any general thoughts?”

Orm side eyed you carefully. He’d been watching the views behind the window for a while now, but didn’t acknowledge them. He was sitting rather still, but didn’t seem to have an issue about using a car. You wondered what means of transport he used underwater.

“It's… different,” he said at last.

“No wonder you were a great politician. Vague answers must be your second language.”

“What do you expect me to say?”

“That my food is shitty, the bed creaks, the sun is too bright, the nights are damn cold so close to the water, that the seagulls are annoying thieves of trash…”

“You sound like you’re the one sent here against your will.”

He was frowning, concerned. You cracked a smile.

“I was just giving you a wide range of options.”

“Of course you were.”

The subject dropped to your great sadness. You’d circle back around later. Orm must have an opinion on something, it’d been days since he was brought to the surface.

“We’re going to dump the trash first and then get some groceries in town, okay?”

“Of course.”

Getting something out of Orm should be considered an art and something you promised yourself to master one day.

It had been a rather spontaneous decision to ask Orm to join you. As far as you were concerned, he’d never been to a human town and you weren’t sure about his reaction, but he didn’t object.

The visit to the dumpsite was brief and went smoothly. Even though it wasn’t big, you could already see that some of the people from the town had started to clean up the shoreline too.

Orm kept quiet, even as you got closer to the small town. He looked curiously around as you entered, slowly passing through the streets.

There wasn’t much to see as only a few hundred people lived there, most of them fishermen. It was the weakened, so a few children darted among the houses, chasing each other. You parked the car in front of a shop.

“I just need to pick up some groceries,” you said, facing Orm. “Do you want to come in with me or wait here for a bit? It won’t take long.”

“I’ll stay,” he nodded, reaching for the handle.

“Just don’t pick any fights with drunks or I’m gonna get jealous.”

Orm smirked, but didn’t reply. You left him in the almost empty parking lot. There weren’t many people around, and Orm seemed reluctant to wander anywhere alone, so you left him there, entering the shop.

“Hey, Mike! You got my cookies?” you shot the tall man a bright smile, walking straight to the counter.

“Sure, as well as all the rest,” he said, his mouth and face covered in long, thick beard. At first glance, he may have looked scary, but you’d known him long enough by now to know otherwise.

But there was something different from usual in his expression, and your hand hesitated over your wallet. Mike shook his head as if he was reading your mind and started packing up your usual choices.

“If I were you, I’d check in the back for some… limited edition.”

“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.”

Moving through the aisles to the backdoor, you made sure you had your favorite knife on you. It wasn’t much, but could help you deal with most of the usual issues.

You opened the door and met an empty, chilly backyard of the shop. A few metal containers and some old wooden palettes stood to the left, near the fence. Every time a wave hit the nearby shore, the wind brought the breeze over, wetting the ground.

Something moved in the shadow of the containers and came out to the daylight. You relaxed a bit, but didn’t hide your knife yet.

“So, you’re my limited edition today?” you greeted Queen Atlanna and Vulko.


	9. Chapter 9

You stood in front of Queen Atlanna, eyeing her openly. The old parking lot was empty and deserted. No one used it anymore, which meant whatever happened there, was unlikely to be seen by any prying eyes. Screams for help wouldn’t be a wise choice either.

Not that you planned to scream. It was still a choice, though.

The queen stood tall and proud, letting you take your time observing her. Behind her lurked an old man with hair pinned tight. Arthur mentioned him a few times. He still deeply respected his teacher.

“To what do I owe this… pleasure?” you asked after a moment when it became clear they were waiting.

“I have decided to see how my son deals with life on the surface,” Queen Atlanna explained with a polite smile.

You looked around. “And that’s why you wanted to meet me? I mean, I can call Orm any minute, he’s waiting in the other parking lot…”

“That wouldn’t be wise,” Vulko interrupted you. “Part of his punishment is being cut off from anything Atlantean. The Queen is simply worrying about her son’s well-being in general.”

“‘In general’ sounds strangely like she just wanted to check me out. I may not know Arthur as a king, but I know him as a person and if I’m correct, he didn’t consult his choice of a guardian with any of you.”

Vulko smirked, but didn’t argue. The queen nodded with a mixture of amusement and a hint of newfound respect.

“Looks like Arthur had been correct after all. You will be a worthy companion for my troubled son.”

“What exactly did Arthur say about his choice?” you asked with curiosity.

“Something along the lines of you being ‘the most chill person he’s ever met’, I believe,” Vulko replied with a poker face.

You gritted your teeth. “Yeah… Sounds like him.”

The queen didn’t smile. She wore the concerned, worried expression of a mother.

“How is he? How does he feel? Please, I can’t meet him, but my heart cries, separated from him again.”

Emotions had never been one of your virtues, and neither were politics. Somehow, you got tangled in this mess without anyone to drop that weight on.

“Orm is… looking for himself,” you finally admitted. “First days had been difficult, but he’s overcome most of his stagnation. He’s careful, but slowly opening himself again, as far as I can tell.”

The queen sighed, visibly relieved and happy to hear your words. The situation in Atlantis must have been very difficult after everything that happened. You felt good, knowing she had one less issue to worry about.

“Thank you,” she said genuinely. “I appreciate everything you are doing for us. If you need any help, or if my son becomes too much of a burden for you-…”

“With all due respect, I can deal with Orm. We’re working things out, and are on our way of putting him back in check.”

Vulko looked at you. You enjoyed the queen’s company, but he had something cunning in him, a mind of an aged politician, always playing games no one else could see.

“What do you think of the Prince, if I may ask? Will he be tried soon?”

A part of you didn’t want to answer him at all, knowing that he’d look carefully into your every word. You chose them wisely.

“I think Orm’s crimes are not something to ignore. However, he had a good point and is capable of understanding his own mistakes, if only given a proper chance and explanation.”

“You talk like a politician.”

“And you talk like he’s not human. He is a living, breathing person, Prince or not. We all make mistakes. He’s learning.”

Atlanna gave you a strange look, but you didn’t think any more about it. Your fists were curled and only a strong will stopped them from crashing into the man’s face. He’d been provoking you, and you had no idea why. You hated playing games.

“Is that all?” you asked. “He’s gonna get suspicious if I leave for too long.”

“No, you can go back,” the queen dismissed you graciously. “Thank you for your help and insight. I hope the fate is kind to you.”

“Yeah, thanks. Hope the tides aren’t too cold,” you waved at them awkwardly.

You weren’t aware of another pair of ears listening to your embarrassing goodbyes, and neither did you notice Orm sneaking out of the shop before you. The man behind a counter didn’t pay him much attention.

He put your order on the counter and smiled when you approached him. “All good?”

“All good.”

You paid and left.

Orm was leaning over your car in the same position you had left him in. Nothing in his behavior seemed suspicious.

“Sorry it took me so long. Are you okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” he nodded. “The weather got better.”

You put the groceries in the back seat and looked up. The thick clouds had vanished, letting the sun warm your skin.

“It would be a shame not to use it. Would you like to take a walk? The shore up there is really pretty.”

“With pleasure.”


	10. Chapter 10

The breeze smelled of the salt water, bringing the refreshment to the shore. Down at the bay, fishermen were working on their nets and boats, some of the lucky ones already back home with a load of fish to take care of.

The road through the shore gave plenty of view to the shimmering water, the waves flickering with a distant melancholy. It was nice to see the beach being cleaned up, a few people working on it. The water would appreciate that, but it was not the focus of its king.

A nagging want was filling his heart, dry and crumpled, starving for any contact with its home. It’s been weeks since he felt it’s calming nature resonating with his soul. Living so close to the shore, seeing it every day, but being unable to enter it was a far greater punishment than he expected.

“You okay?” you asked, walking by his side. Children run, chasing seagulls.

“Of course. The weather got better. It’s much warmer.”

How could he tell you about the storm in his soul? You were a great companion, but you have never experienced the wonders of living under the surface and the joy it filled you with.

In other life, he would take you there, somehow, and show you its beauty.

Now, however, there was nothing he could do besides trying to fit in and spent his days waiting for the trial. It was unnerving not to know what was being talked and discussed about him under the surface. He could only imagine the heated discussions.

No, that was not true, he corrected himself quickly. He knew something.

It was an old custom, when a royalty was to be punished, to have a stranger say their verdict too. Someone holding no links to any of the parties involved in a trial. It had been a respected and used custom - the only difference made in Orm’s case was that, surprisingly, that stranger hadn’t been chosen out of the sea people.

He wasn’t sure if he should thank you for your kind and honest words supporting him. It would mean he’d have to admit he was eavesdropping, meaning you could (and had every right to) get mad.

What bothered him the most was that you probably didn’t even know what was happening when the Queen and Vulko came to question you. You could have dismissed them or lied to them or just not answer their questions. So many things could have gone wrong. He remembered his heartbeat stop once he realized the true reason behind their visit.

You stopped near a tall tree, hiding in its shadow. The sun was bright. Seagulls screamed high overhead, chasing the forever changing winds.

Orm cleared his throat.

“It has come to my attention that I have never properly thanked you for the hospitality and help you have offered. You had no reason to be so kind to me, coming as a traitor to my own race, and by all means, a criminal.”

You nodded. “And also a dick. Remember those first days? You were such a…”

“That too.”

You smiled.

“Well, it’s good to see we finally broke the ice without breaking any bones.”

“It was a close call, though, that one time.”

“Aww, you liked it,” you punched his arm jokingly. Orm let himself smile.

“Thank you, once again.”

“You will always be welcome here, Orm, remember that. No matter what they say down there, you will always have a home here.”

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Hope you enjoyed this series, it was fun to write. Orm is a deep character and i wish i had the skills to dive into his development more. 
> 
> What do you think about my series? What did you like in it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! You can find me at silence-burns.tumblr.com too.


End file.
